The Universal Gundam Girl
by ShadeUniversal
Summary: This is My first Fic. ever so please bear with me.....This story is based on my own original character and how she comes to meet the G Boys and how the guys cope with the fact that she is to become one of the legendary Gundam Pilots


The Universal Gundam Girl  
  
Ch.1 Disclaimer: These can really get annoying after a while but here it goes: I do not own any sailor moon character and I did take some ideas from the show. Also I do not own any Gundam wing characters either, I do own Shade Universe (me) and some of the other characters you've never heard of though, oh and 90% of my ideas ore my own. A/N: Not many people like stories that have original characters, so I'm not expecting many reviews. But please understand that I'm just starting at this writing thing, I'm more of a reading person. I'm hoping for at least one review, and email me at shadeuniversal@yahoo.com; I love making new friends. Well on with the story!  
  
In an anonymous lab, Dr. J sits in his desk working on a new gundam. He holds his head in frustration. A feminine shadowed figure stands in the now opened doorway. The Doctor's concentration was broken as a voice echoes through the room "Dr. J. I must speak with you." Dr. J turns suddenly, startled. He sees a shadowed slender feminine form standing there. He reaches for his desk drawer, having a handgun hidden there, thinking the woman in the doorway is a threat. "Who are you?" He demands forcefully " and how did you get past the security?" Slowly the girl shows herself and smiles. Dr. J steps back startled "Who are you?!" He demanded still. He looks at the girl before him and studies her carefully. One thing was for sure, she was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. Her hair was black, with hints of silver that reached mid-back. Her eyes were a dark midnight blue with sparkles of silver within them, he noticed that if you weren't careful you could get lost or even drown in their depth, her eyes showed so much emotion. She also had a perfect body (he couldn't help but notice, he is a guy after all). "I am Shade Universe, I suppose that doesn't explain much does it?" She sighed. "Well I guess I'll have to resort to the mind meld," she said. "Um.mind meld?" Dr. J said slowly. "It's a special ability, it allows me to reveal my life to you" He stepped back unsure if he should trust this girl. "I won't harm you, I promise." She said sincerely. He nodded an okay. She smiled. "Okay now close your eyes and relax" He closed his eyes, a little hesitant at first. Shade closed her eyes as well and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead. The crescent moon shone and sent a beam at Dr. J's forehead. Dr. J gasped an image flashing before him. In the image Dr. J could see a young girl around 6 running around in some sort of garden. The girl had light lavender hair and light pink/red eyes. He could hear the faint laughter of the girl. As he looked closer at the girl, he noticed the girl's eyes had the same sparkle as Shades. 'That must be shade, but why does she look different? Maybe she got her hair dyed and got contacts?' He thought. 'And who are those girls?' he asked himself, looking at the 8 other girls with her, each of them were wearing a different color suite which has a really short skirt, he noticed. "Shade- hime! Stop running around! You'll get yourself all scratched up and that would be very unprincess like." The young girl who was around 10 and had long green hair scolded. 'Shades a princess?' Dr. J said surprised. "Okay Pluto!" Shade said at the young girl, and stopped running around. She walked up to the other girls. She smiled at them. "Shade-hime you know that we are your sailor scouts plus your best friends and we can't let you get hurt by falling on your face" The young girl in red, who looked just about her age said. "I know, and I understand Rei" Shade said slowly. Rei just smiled at her. The image vanished as another one appeared. Shade was in this one except older now, around 12, and beside her was a woman with long lavender hair, possibly her mother, but Dr. J was unable to see her face. The two were walking down some hall in some kind of palace. "Mother, when I become queen of the Universe, will I have to find a king?" Shade asked silently. Her mother laughed slightly, "Yes my dear, don't worry you will find your King" she said. "But when will I meet him?" she asked curious. The mother stopped and sat next to Shade in the bench near by. "Shade, my dear, you are destined for many things, you are not only the future queen, but you are the chosen one.. You will be the one to bring ever-lasting peace to this world and the next.but there are many quests and obstacles ahead of you. Soon, in a few years, you will be required to move to earth...and there you will become a gundam pilot, its what you are destined for. As a Gundam Pilot you will meet your true love. your king." She said slowly so that Shade could grasp all the info. Dr. J took a while to grasp the information and he blinked somewhat surprised. 'Shade is the chosen one? I've heard legends.but I never believed them till now' Dr. thought silently. Slowly the Image faded and another appeared. This one was just a brief one. It showed Shade training to be the best warrior ever and then it passed, not going into deep detail. Soon Dr. J found himself back in His office. "Wow." Was all he could say. He looks at Shade and find that she's smiling at him. "I sort of thought you'd react that way," Shade said. He couldn't find a way to respond, so he does the only thing he could think of, he takes a bow. Shade shakes her head. "Don't bow please, I don't like such formalities" Dr. J straightens up "If that is what you want Shade- hime" he says. "And please call me Shade" She begs. He nods, "If that is what you want Shade-h.er.Shade" Shade smiles at his antics. "My mother has sent me," she says. " The queen? But why?" Suddenly the room is filled with a bright light and Dr. J and Shade are taken to a far away planet in yet another universe. ~*~ " Where am I?" Dr. J questions. "I have brought you here, dear Dr. J" A great light appears and suddenly a mystifying woman, looking no more that 20(yet, over 10,000 years old), appears. Her hair is light lavender and flows in a wavy manner to her knees, her eyes are a dark pink and seem almost red. She wears a beautiful white/silver gown (think sailor moon's mother, Queen Serenity) and holds a long staff that bears a large clear crystal at the tip, surrounded by many small crystals for every planet that revolves around the clear one. "Hello Mother" Shade says as she walks up to the Queen and hugs her, smiling. The queen smiles and looks down at her daughter "Dear, why don't you stay in your universal form? Id rather you would, you look much better in your royal form than human form" The queen says. Shade sighs and a light surrounds her. When the light fades, Shade stands there in her Universal form. She was gorgeous. She has mid-back lavender hair and light pink eyes with specks of silver in them. Her gown is like her mothers as well as the staff she held now. Her dress showed her perfect body shamelessly. The queen smiled. "I like you this way better" Shade smiles slightly. "Now back to business" She looked back at Dr. J and smiled. "I have brought you here to ask you for a favor" Dr. J nods "My daughter, is as you know, the legendary Sailor Universe a.k.a. Princess Universe, future ruler and protector of this universe and the next" Dr. J nods once more "Your dimension is in war, am I correct?" Dr. J nods once again. "What I ask of you is that you place my daughter with your legendary gundam pilots, so she may bring peace to your world" Dr. J smiled "I'd be honored to make her a Gundam pilot" Queen Universe smiled. "I'm glad, thank you Dr. J" Dr. J smiled and nodded in response. "May she leave with you today? I'd rather she leaves soon, as to not disrupt time," She said. "Sure" Dr. J said, smiling. "Great then" The Queen opened a portal and Dr. J entered, disappearing. "Shade, you must be careful in this quest. make sure to limit your power in front of others" Shade smiled and nodded "Oh, and I forgot to mention, that during your stay you'll get what you've been waiting for, your future king" The Queen smiled and winked at her daughter. Shade giggled "Now go, don't stay any longer" The queen said. Shade smiled and kissed her mom goodbye, then entered the portal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! Well that's it, for now at least. Hope you liked my story, Please review me!..whoa that's was long! ~Shade By the way...er..this story is going to be a little hard for me to write. See, I really don't know much about Gundam Wing.and some of the things in this story are not going to make sense to the people who understand the show..plus a lot of the characters are going to be OOC.out of character..please forgive me.. 


End file.
